


Bale-Fire ... Bone-Fire ... Wake-Fire ...

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Listen to Me, Little One [2]
Category: Original Work, The Eve of St. John - Sir Walter Scott
Genre: Bale-Fire | Bone-Fire | Wake-Fire, Gen, Litha, Midsummer Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire bright, Midsummer's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bale-Fire ... Bone-Fire ... Wake-Fire ...

“We must build our three fires, little one, fires that will burn from the death of the sun until morning light comes again. We'll build one of bone and one of wood and one of bones and green wood and aged wood and the ash of fires burnt in years gone past for this day and it's mirror day all mixed up together, and we'll dance and sing little one, to keep ourselves awake for if we stand watch over the fires tonight, who knows what magics may happen. We'll have to wear knives of cold iron pressed against our skin, little one, but wonders happen when the bone-fire and the wake-fire and the bale-fire are lit. And it would be a shame to miss them, little one, a shame to miss seeing the fair folk out to play.”


End file.
